Kingdom Keeper Disneyland Adventures
by FlightToNeverland
Summary: The Kingdom Keepers pay a visit to Disneyland, CA. Everything is happening at once; the Yeti becomes more 'lively' than ever, the Crakin makes a heading in Pirates, and Splash Moutain becomes a not-so-'Laughing Place'. Can the Keepers focus on defeating OTs and deal with personal problems? (Wilby, Charbeck, Fimanada romance)
1. Setting The Scene

The Keepers were at Disneyland, California for an assignment. There were rumors of odd things going on at the California parks. Alice was missing from the Mad "T" Party in DCA, Brer Fox (from Splash Mountain) disappeared one day, and Matterhorn was closed for a week or so as they "work on malfunctions" that are "caused by the new bobsleds".

Disney claimed that –since it was Halloween time- people are pulling pranks and it would be resolved shortly. But they called in the Kingdom Keepers to put an end to what was really going on.

The five, along with the two fairlies Amanda and Jess, flew out to Anaheim, California. They got to Disney property late at night and there wasn't many people in Downtown Disney as they walked to the Grand Californian Hotel. Finn already was getting chills but they were all prepared. Jess brought her dream journal, Philby brought his computer, Willa brought Disneyland travel guide books, Finn brought articles about the odd events taking place, Amanda practiced her levitation skills, Charlene brought plenty of makeup, and Maybeck, well, brought himself. They all had studied over the Disneyland and DCA maps and knew their way around the park even though they had yet to enter it yet.

They were ready to fight these OT's. They were prepared for a tough battle. But even that wasn't enough for what was going to happen.


	2. Chptr 1: Thinking

Now it was morning. The Keepers slept as much as possible because they didn't know how long they would have to be awake. They had many places to go between the two parks and didn't want to waste time, so at 10:30AM they were already on the move.

"Ok then! First things first. We need to spilt up into groups," Finn said as they gathered in front of the flower Mickey head at the entrance of Disneyland. "Maybeck, you're with Jess. Philby, Willa, you guys are together. And Amanda and Charlene, which group do you want?"

"YOU!" they both said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Ok! We got our groups. Willa and I were thinking of checking the security cameras on Splash Mountain to see if maybe Brer Fox was moved to different location on the ride where guests wouldn't notice it was out of place. If we cant find anything we thought we could look for clues of where he might have gone and ask Cast Members if there is any chance he might be an OT." Philby explained.

"Sure! Now where should Maybeck and I go?" Jess asked. She seemed very excited to be there. She hadn't really been included in their groups and planning, at least not like this before.

"How about we check Pirates? I heard someone said Jack Sparrow stood up strait and walked to the edge of the water sometime last week. Most people think it is a rumor but wouldn't be so sure." Maybeck suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Finn and Amanda said at the same time. Finn smiled at Amanda and Amanda got a shy smile and her face turned bright red as she look towards the ground. Finn continued, "Ok, we need to make a check-in times. If you can't make one then text in a group chat I will make with all of us in it. If you don't text by the time we are supposed to meet, we will think OT's have you and will come looking. We will meet at the gate of Adventureland in front of the Tiki Room. Let's meet up at 1:45." Everyone pulled out their new Smart Phones to put a reminder in it. Wayne had supplied the phones for this trip.

Finn thought back to when the group was running around Animal Kingdom without groups, no clue what the OTs could REALLY do, trying to find Jess, and communicating over DS's. Things had changed, like A LOT. They learned to use the "buddy system", now they had better technology to communicate with, and the OT's were very powerful.

Then Finn had a though. The OT's seemed to grow as they did. Would they keep growing stronger after the five hosts were taken out of the park and replaced with new ones? Then would the new-bies not stand a chance and the bad guys win? Finn shook the thought out of his head. He needed to focus on the now and worry about that stuff later.

They all took off. Maybeck Jess Willa and Philby took the train to New Orleans to save time. Finn, Charlene, and Amanda started walking towards Matterhorn. None of them knew what to except.


	3. Chptr 2: Bobsleds

As Finn, Charlene, and Amanda walked to the Matterhorn Bobsleds, Charlene noticed Finn and Amanda smile at each other and start to giggle a little. Charlene didn't approve of their flirting so she grabbed Finn's hand to get his attention. They smiled.

"So, Finn, I was wondering if you maybe want to go to dinner or walk around Downtown Disney while we are here?" Charlene asked Finn as she flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulders, looking Finn in the eyes.

"Sure Charlie. Maybe tomorrow when all 7 of us can make it. Tonight I already was planning on…" he was interrupted but Amanda.

"He was planning on taking _me _ to Rainforest Café later," she knew what Charlene wanted and wasn't about to let her have that easy.

"Oh," Charlene said as a look of disappointment came across her face, "Well maybe if you don't mind Finn, the two of us can get together this weekend."

"Sounds good, Charlie," Finn said and Charlene gave a girly giggle so Amanda could hear it.

After the girls gave each other a few dirty looks and glares they approached Matterhorn Mountain. Wayne had given all the Keepers, including the two sisters, a cast member card and everyone who worked at the Disneyland Resort were informed why the Keepers were there so they three entered through the ride entrance without being questioned. They stood at the base of the mountain, looking straight up and wondering what they were about to encounter.

"I used to come here when I was little," Charlene explained. She used to live in California until she was 8 and her family had passes so they came to Disneyland a lot, "The yeti used to scare me a lot! I loved this ride and made everyone go on with me even though I closed my eyes and plugged my ears the whole time!"

"Oh, really? Well, if you were so scared why did you choose this for our group's assignment?" Finn asked Charlene.

"Oh, well," Charlene answered as she hooked arms with Finn and leaned her head on his shoulder," I thought maybe if I had a friend to, you know, hold me if I'm scared…"

"Well guess what? You have two friends to "hold" you so you should be fine. Now we have some business to cover, remember Charlie?" Amanda said sarcastically. Charlene knew Amanda wasn't going to let her alone with Finn, so she decided to take him right there? Amanda had had enough so she stepped between the two so Charlene had no choice but to "pry her claws off" Finn.

"Oh, like you are not afraid of anything," Charlene said loud enough for Amanda to hear, but quiet enough so Finn didn't.

* * *

They entered the mountain and started looking for clues. Charlene, hanging on to Finn's arm, started to wonder what was up with Amanda. She was just trying to talk to Finn, but Amanda seemed protective and… jealous. Everyone knew that _they _liked each other from the beginning and even Charlene knew they would probably end up together, so why couldn't she just have Finn for one night? It felt like Amanda was always the good one. She was never mean, never awkward, she was just… her. But Charlene was always herself around the Keepers and she was never mean either, so why was Amanda so much better than her in Finn's eyes?

They were walking along the side of the ride tracks where the "light-up crystals" were. Amanda put her hand on one crystal and Finn put his on the one next to it. They locked eyes and smiled. Charlene was just about done, no one had ever liked another girl more than her before, and it was weird.

No one had said a word since they had entered so Charlene spoke up to break the silence, "shouldn't we be heading back now?" she looked at her cell, "it is only about 11:45 but Maybeck just texted me to meet up early because he found something important."

"Ok! We will head back. Just let me take on last look at these…" Finn said but was stopped by the terrified expressions on the two girls faces. They were looked past him and he heard a huge exhaling breath and turned around to find red glowing eyes staring down at him.


	4. Chptr 3: Motion

**Ok so this chapter starts off a little slow, it is kinda like a bridge for Maybeck and Jess's story, but just continue reading because this chapter ends in a little 'Wilby' moment *fan-girl*. I am sorry I havent updated the story in a while, I have been extremely busy with school and such. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Maybeck and Jess rode Pirates of the Carrabien to look for anything unusual. They had never been on this ride in California before so they didnt know exactly what to look for. While passing the Blue Bayou resteruant right after boarding, they noticed they small hidden Mickey rock in the water. They passed the old guy playing a banjo and were heading to the small drop. Maybeck and Jess laughed and enjoyed it but they didnt loose focus on what they were looking for.

As they turned the corner they notced the kighter sand shaped as a Mickey head. They Keepers all saw hidden Mickeys like naturals because they were surrounded by them so much. But it didnt help them with clues for OT's, or did it? THey passes through each room, nothing looking out of the ordinary until they passed under the Davy Jones smoke projections when the air had a slight chill and neither of them felt quiet right. After that they continued through the ride no harm done.

"So, was that a total waste of time or did you pick up on some clues?" Jess asked Maybeck.

"No, I feel like we missed something," Maybeck explained,"I felt the air get colder as we went under the smoke projection of Davy Jones and I think there is more to this ride than we saw. I mean, more OT-wise. I say we ride it again, but first," he walked over to the Gumbo resturant in New Orleans Square, "lets grab some Gumbo!" Jess rolled her eyes but they sat and talked about Keeper stratages as Maybeck ate his bowl of Gumbo.

* * *

Willa and Philby entered Splash Mountain through a 'cast member only' in the ride queue. They met a cast member (he looked to be about 25) who was called in when the ride broke down or there was any malfunctions.

He lead the two to a room with security camera screens and locker type cabinents containing ride operating switches for sound, lights, etc.. The caste member left the two alone to seach the security camera screens to see if Brer Fox was hiding anywhere he might blend in or in places guests cant see from the ride's perspective. They both worked in silence and Willa started realizing how great of a team the two made. There were rumors about them being together and DHI/Keeper fans had even given them the star couple name "Wilby".

Willa had always likes Philby, but after getting captured by OT's in Animal Kingdom she felt like the two were meant to be friends, or even more. Philby always thought Willa was cute, now a days more than ever. He caught himself starring at her and sometimes he would find himselft thinking of her at the most random times. Usually he was very focused but this.. now THIS was different. He had to find out what she thought but coulding risk telling her what he felt because, who knows, she might be happy being just friends.

"So, Willa, have you heard about the whole 'Wilby' thing?" Philby asked, mentally patting himself on the back. If it looked like she didnt like him, then no harm done! But if she looked interested, that would be another story.

"Oh ya, I heard about it alright," she said not trying to look to excited that he had heard about it too. Philby saw her start to blush.

"Well, what do you think about it?"

"Um, I dont know. I guess out fans must have good opinions, I mean they are our fans, right?" they both laughed, and Philby couldnt help but think about how cute and funny she was, "but I dont think we nessessarily flirt with each other or anything. I wonder why they chose the two of us, why not two of the others."

"Well maybe we just naturally look cute together," Philby said wishing he hadnt. For the first time this whole conversation they looked off the screens and on each other.

"Maybe! Of all the Keepers, you are the one who gets me the most, I think. And I feel like I get you too," Willa said. Did Philby actually look interested in her? In the two of them together? or was it just her mind getting a hold of her. She hoped she wasnt imaginaning the eagerness that had come across his face since they started this conversation.

"Ya, I agree. Willa, I've been meaning to to tell you, well really ask you something for a long time now..." But he couldnt finish his thought because a loud alarm went off and a message flashed on their screens saying 'MOTION DETECTED' but a person hadn't exited their boat; an animal had entered one.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! So, this 'Wilby' ending, how did you guys like it? Please comment what you thought of it and what your favorite couple is! **


	5. Chptr 4: Something in the Water

**This chapter is very short because I know you are still probably wondering what is going to happen to Finn, Charlene and Amanda. I will post the next chapter soon. Please comment and follow my story!**

* * *

You know that feeling when you cant tell your opinion about someone? Well that was how Jess felt about Maybeck. Kingdom Keeper fans knew her from pictures of her running around the parks with Amanda and the five others. She had been told by a few people at her school and a random person at the store that her and Maybeck would be cute together. Jess had never really gotten close to Maybeck like she had with Finn or Willa, so she never thought of him that way. Maybeck was just, well, Maybeck. All of the Keepers were like her brothers and sisters so it would be weird to want to date him (like wanting to date your brother, ew.) But after people started pointing it out to her, she began realizing how cute his smile is and when they were paired together she felt like it was a miracle! But that still wasnt enough to convince her of her feelings...

Maybeck and Jess entered the ride and boarded their boat once again on Pirates. They decided to look for the hidden Mickeys again but when they searched the water next to the Blue Bayou, the Mickey shaped rock was.. missing. They passed the old man on the banjo and reached the skeleton that talks to you before you go down the first drop. It must have been broken because all that came out was a muffled static like sound. This couldnt have been a quincidence, could it?

They reached the end of the drops and turned the corner only to find the Mickey made out of lighter sand... mising! All of a sudden the lights flickered and the boat was bumped forward, not from behind but from underneath. The ride continued on.

Jess found herself gripping on to Maybeck's hand. He smiled awkwardly. "Sorry," Jess said, "I, um, well, I just got a little nervous." She lowered her voice then so no one else on the boat could hear, "There is something going on in here, I can feel it."

"I know, me too." Maybeck stopped talking as their boat was bumped forward again, "It is kinda freaking me out."

"I m glad Im not the only one." By this time they were floating into the semi-dark about to pass under Davy Jones. All of a sudden a splash came from the water by the side of their boat, Maybeck lucky enough to get some in his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, ew! Wait... this tastes like..." he smacked his lips, "sea water, like, water from the ocean."

"Weird, it is also warmer than the usual 'room temperature' water in most rides. Ok, so now Im freaked out. I want to get off of this ride, as in NOW," Jess explained.

"You better mind your manners and keep yourself in your own buisness Keepers. Make sure you are on the right side of this war, and remember that we are only growing stronger..." Davy Jones smoke projection said. Now Maybeck was the one grabbing hold of Jess's hand. Davy Jone's eyes seemed to follow to two as he spoke. They Maybeck saw a tenticle flop out then back in to the water.

"J, J, Jess!" he whispered.

"What? You sound terrified. What happened to the strong, fearless Maybeck."

"That isnt funny right now. Look into the water!"

The water started bubbling around the boat. This time Jess saw a tenticle flip about three inches in the air then flop back into the water. The guests saw this and thought it was some new special effect but Maybeck and Jess knew otherwise.

This was no ordinary update to the ride: this was the Kraken


End file.
